midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fisher King
The Fisher King is the third episode of the seventh series of the popular British crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 18th January 2004. Synopsis Over 30 years ago, archaeologist Paul Heartley-Reade claimed to have found a Celtic spear and chalice in Midsomer Barrow. The relics vanished and there has over the years been extensive debate in academic circles about the find. When the spear is used to kill Gareth Heldman, Barnaby and Sgt. Scott find themselves investigating several local villagers including Harry Green who was fed up with Gareth's advances toward his girlfriend, Vanessa Stone. Vanessa herself had a disagreement with Gareth when he threatened to pull out of a business deal. When a second murder is committed, the police start to unravel a complex web of interrelationships among virtually all of the suspects. Plot In Midsomer Barrow, landowner Gareth Heldman is murdered with an ancient spear. His father was killed many years before during an archaeological exploration of the ancient barrow on his land where the spear head was first found. Meanwhile, David Heartley-Reade has written a book using his archaeologist father's notes, though he emphasizes Celtic ritual and New Age applications rather than scholarly work. He is desperate to perform the summer solstice ritual at the barrow - but is blocked by his aunt, Anne Heldmen. Barnaby finds the victim's father had been a womaniser of the first order, leaving a bewildering tangle offspring on so many women, two of the half sibling had married without being aware. The file on the thirty-year-old death of Roger Heldman become integral to the investigation of the series of murders that follow his son's death. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *John Hopkins as Sergeant Dan Scott *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Malcolm Tierney as Per Hansen (originally Paul Heartley-Reade) *Lynda Bellingham as Jane Willows *Jim Carter as Nathan Green *Diana Kent as Anne Heldman *Nicholas Rowe as David Heartley-Reade *Rebecca Saire as Miriam Heartley-Reade *Susannah Doyle as Vanessa Stone *Terrence Hardiman as Dr. James Lavery *Nick Barber as Harry Green *Henry Ian Cusick as Gareth Heldman *Tim Treloar as Uniformed Police Officer *Sally Beaumont as Hippy (uncredited) *Michael Thompson as Hippy (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Roger-Heldman.png|Roger Heldman Killed in 1970 after the entrance to the Midsomer Barrow was arranged to colapse onto him. Gareth-heldman.jpg|Gareth Heldman Stabbed repeatedly with antique spear tip in his right thigh. David-heartley-reade.jpg|David Heartley-Reade Shot in back with arrow. James-lavery.jpg|Dr. James Lavery Hit on head with piece of lead piping, then fell into the Millhouse's duct where he drowned. Supporting Cast Harry-green.jpg|Harry Green Nathan-green.jpg|Nathan Green Per-hansen.jpg|Per Hansen Vanessa-stone.jpg|Vanessa Stone Miriam-heartley-reade.jpg|Miriam Heartley-Reade Anne-heldman.jpg|Anne Heldman Jane-willows.jpg|Jane Willows Episode Images Midsomer-barrow.jpg|The Barrows at Midsomer Barrow Midsomer-barrow-mill-house.jpg|The Millhouse at Midsomer Barrow the-fisher-king-03.jpg the-fisher-king-04.jpg the-fisher-king-05.jpg the-fisher-king-06.jpg the-fisher-king-07.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Tim Treloar - Birds of Prey, Ghosts of Christmas Past and Secrets and Spies *Nicholas Rowe - The Sicilian Defence Category:Series Seven episodes